bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Yu Hojo
is one of the Eight Expendables who works for the Eight Precepts of Death. Appearance Hojo is a bald, muscular man with shadowed eyes. He wears a mask on his mouth area just like the rest of the Eight Precepts of Death, albeit without the signature beak-like protrusion that is found on most members. Personality Hojo is fairly serious and observant, although he mostly keeps his observations to himself. As a fighter, he is straightforward and brutish. Hojo, as well as the other members of the Eight Expendables, are all hopeless people who who have lost their dignity and no longer see any purpose in continuing to live, thus they're completely devoted to the Eight Precepts of Death and are not afraid of giving away their lives for the group. This led Hojo to share a powerful friendship with the other Expendables, something that he does not expect Heroes to understand. Hojo appears to still hold a grudge about his past, specifically the person that exploited his ability to produce gems, whom Hojo refers with contempt. History At some point of his life, Hojo had the job to produce gems for an unspecified individual, who planned to sell the minerals for large profits. However, the gems turned out to be worthless, leading Hojo to be discarded.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 141, Page 11 Hojo was eventually found by Chisaki in the streets, with the yakuza offering him the opportunity to become his subordinate. With nowhere else to go, Hojo accepted and became one of the Eight Expendables. Synopsis After Irinaka launches Sir's group in a underground hall, Hojo appears alongside Setsuno and Tabe to confront the heroes and the police-officers, Tamaki says that he'll fight them alone and delcares that they're just time-eating pawns. Setsuno Tries to use his Quirk to steal the officers guns but Eraserhead stops him erasing his Quirk, Hojo pulls out his gun, but before he can use it Tamaki jumps and use his tentacles to disarm and imobilize the three at the same time, he them tell the others to go ahead and let the three to him. Setsuno jumps on Tamaki using the knife hiden on his mask, injuring one of his tentacles, Hojo breaks free and attacks Tamaki with his Crystallization but Tamaki defedns successfully, he uses his Chimera Kraken to fight but Tabe wakes and starts to eat Tamaki's tentacles on by one, he tries to poison him with the poison on his tentacles but Setsuno uses his Quirk again to steal it. Whem Hojo it's ready to finish Tamaki, he counterattacks and defeats all three at once. Quirk and Abilities : Hojo's body is capable of growing crystal-like protrusions, giving him improved offense and defense. Equipment and Weapons Handgun: Hojo is armed with a pistol, which he uses in combat. Relationships Chisaki After being deemed useless in his previous job, Hojo was discarded on the streets, where he was found by Overhaul. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Eight Expendables Category:Transformers Category:Yakuza Category:Eight Precepts of Death